Di Akhir Tahun, Salju Turun
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Zabuza Momochi, selama empat tahun ini selalu mengawali kedatangannya di saat salju datang, di akhir tahun yang ramai oleh dekorasi Natal dan euforia orang-orang akan fenomena White Christmast and New Year, dan selalu saja memesan kopi hitam di kedai Haku./ BL, OOC, AU, AR, etc!/ "Aku mencintaimu, Haku".


Salju mengandung keindahan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Haku, sejak pertama kali ia mengenal kata 'salju' dari mendiang Ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya dan mengetahui apa dan bagaimana salju itu dari Ayahnya yang mengajar di perguruan tinggi Konoha jauh sebelum ia lahir. Tak pernah ia mengeluh bagaimana dingin udaranya ketika benda ringkih yang akan lekas mencair itu turun ke bumi, melingkupi pandangannya dengan dot-dot keperakan yang sunyi, atau bagaimana licinnya jalan ketika mereka—ya, Haku menyebut salju itu bagaikan manusia sepertinya—menutupi hampir seluruh pekarangan rumah dan kedai kopinya dan membuatnya bekerja dua kali untuk membersihkan salju-salju tersebut. Belum lagi jika pelanggan-pelanggannya yang manis itu datang dengan basah kuyup—siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten, maka tugas Haku adalah menawarkan handuk kering untuk mereka dan menghibur wajah-wajah kedinginan itu.

Serepot apapun dia akibat salju yang datang, Haku tetap merasakan keindahan di dalamnya. Yah, meski ia mengakui bahwa hal itu tidak sepenuhnya dikarenakan bentuk dan suasana yang terjadi di kala salju itu turun, melainkan hal lain; modus, jika anak jaman kini menamakannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di Akhir Tahun, Salju Turun.**

[Sequel of Kisah Dalam Kedai Kopi, Hadiah Natal untuk Haku]

A Naruto's Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: BOY'S LOVE! Full of FLUFFY things, OOC, AU, AR, flat storyline, boring, etc!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

><p>Haku tersenyum menyadari pemikirannya sendiri di kala kedainya sepi pengunjung dan ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan gelas-gelas yang baru saja dicucinya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana juga ia tidak melupakan hal lain yang membuatnya semakin menyukai salju?<p>

Jika tidak salah ingat, itu terjadi empat tahun lalu, ketika ia pertama kali membuka kedai kopi ini karena merasa capai dengan pekerjaannya yang terdahulu, menjadi asisten sang ayah saat melakukan ekskavasi. Setelah dirasa memiliki cukup modal untuk memulai sebuah usaha, ia memilih usaha ini, dan hasilnya kini bisa dirasakannya dengan sangat puas. Walau saat itu intensitas pengunjung ke kedainya sama sekali berbeda dengan saat ini—dimana hanya ada satu-dua orang yang menyadari keberadaan kedai yang tak seberapa besar yang menjorok di pinggir jalan kecil yang menghubungkan perguruan Konoha dengan bangunan-bangunan civitas akademiknya, dan sebagian besar pelanggannya adalah mahasiswa dan karyawan perguruan itu sendiri—berbeda sekali dengan saat ini, dimana hampir semua pengunjungnya adalah para pecinta kopi yang sanggup melewatkan waktu setengah jam untuk mengobrol sambil menikmati kopi buatannya.

Hei, kenapa Haku jadi teringat tentang 'kedai-sepi-pengunjung'-nya?

Bibir tipisnya kembali tertarik membentuk sudut sebuah senyuman. Yah, bagaimanapun pengunjung yang menjadi pelanggannya hingga saat ini adalah orang-orang yang melihat iklan dan kabar yang disebarkan oleh seseorang, yang membuat Haku merasakan keindahan salju berkali-kali lipat ketimbang sebelumnya—_Well, _sekarang kita tahu 'hal lain' yang dimaksud Haku.

"Sudah empat tahun rupanya..." gumamnya melamun. Pikirannya melayang kembali berkat salju yang turun penuh penghayatan, menutupi kembali jalan di depan kedai yang setengah jam lalu dibersihkannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Pemandangan saat ini sama persis seperti empat tahun yang lalu, dimana salju menumpuk perlahan-lahan di depan kedainya, dan Haku mengenakan mantel dan topi wolnya sekali lagi sembari memegangi sekop khusus di kedua tangannya. Saat itu kedai kopinya sama sekali tak kedatangan pelanggan, namun tentu saja pemuda cantik tersebut sama sekali tak keberatan, toh dia menikmati pekerjaannya. Karena itulah tubuh ramping bak model androgini-nya bergerak pelan dan mulai membersihkan jalanan di depan tempat usahanya.

Itu sebelum iris almond-nya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi (bahkan lebih tinggi darinya) yang nampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya mungkin laki-laki itu hanya ragu dengan kertas yang digenggamnya dan menoleh kanan-kiri di sepanjang jalan, tapi Haku tahu bahwa laki-laki itu pasti sudah mencari-cari sejak beberapa saat sebelum ia keluar dari kedainya, dan dia kedinginan. Lihat saja, wajah tampannya bahkan begitu merah akibat terpaan angin dan salju yang turun kembali ini. Menghembuskan napas sembari menghentikan kegiatan menyekopnya karena merasa lebih baik menunggu hujan salju mereda, sosok Haku yang kiranya hanya setinggi bahu laki-laki itu pun memilih mencoba membantu si pria yang mencari alamat. Siapa tahu juga laki-laki itu sedang mencari letak gedung civitas akademik seperti halnya para mahasiswa baru yang ditemuinya saat musim semi lalu itu, bukan?

"Maaf," tegur Haku perlahan, mencoba menarik atensi laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar itu, dan untungnya berhasil. Volume suaranya yang merdu kelihatannya tetap terdengar meski ia tidak meninggikannya, atau mungkin memang telinga laki-laki berambut jabrik itu yang tajam. Merasa mungkin tak akan mendapat respon sesuai dengan keinginannya, Haku melanjutkan, "apa kau sedang mencari alamat? Mungkin aku bisa membantu karena aku membuka kedai disini,"—jemari lentiknya menunjuk kedai—"jika kau tidak keberatan dibantu?"

Hening sebentar.

Haku tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tengah mempertimbangkan dirinya, dilihat dari tatapan menyelidik bak jarum tajam. Yah, membantu orang yang tidak dikenal memang tidak mudah, apalagi di kota metropolitan seperti ini, kan?

"Namaku Zabuza Momochi—panggil saja Zabuza," rupanya tanggapan positif mengalir lancar dari bibir pria tersebut, "aku mencari gedung ini, dan sejak sejam yang lalu aku masih tidak dapat menemukannya," ia mengulurkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, yang ternyata berisi denah petunjuk. Sedikit membungkuk, Zabuza memperlihatkannya pada Haku yang lebih kecil darinya dan menunggunya mempelajari alamat.

"Oh, aku tahu gedung itu. Ya, tak heran jika kau tidak menemukannya, Zabuza-san. Gedung itu bisa dicapai jika kau lewat gang kecil di depan sana—" tunjuknya ke utara"—dan tinggal berbelok ke kanan saat kau menemukan pertigaan sempit dengan tangga batu, maka kau akan menemukan papan penunjuk dan gedung itu berada tepat di depan matamu," tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, yang empat tahun kemudian nyaris membuat Naruto mimisan karena mengira ia perempuan (dan berakhir tangis darah ketika Haku dengan entengnya mengatakan "Aku laki-laki, lho"). Dalam kasus Zabuza kali ini, sepertinya reaksi yang hampir sama tertera samar-samar di wajah sang lawan bicara yang buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan—kau tahulah bagaimana salah tingkahnya para laki-laki _cool_ di luar sana seperti halnya dia.

"B-begitu—"

"Tapi..." potong Haku, wajahnya murung seketika dan membuat Zabuza nyaris terbelalak kaget, "sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, dan kupastikan gedung itu sudah tutup. Bagaimana ini, Zabuza-san?"

"...Apa?"

Hening kembali menyapa.

"Oh, ya, Zabuza-san. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Panggil saja aku Haku."

.

.

Haku kembali tersenyum—bahkan kali ini tawa pelan mengalun—ketika alam pikirnya kembali membuka cerita lama tempo hari. Ia tak mungkin melupakan bagaimana wajah merah padam laki-laki itu sesaat setelah ia tersenyum dan mata terbelalaknya begitu Haku menampakkan wajah murungnya. Bagaimana pun, laki-laki yang ditemuinya saat salju mulai turun di depan kedainya sendiri itu adalah orang yang begitu mudah ditebak, pula terkesan dingin bagi siapapun yang tidak mengenalnya. Jika Haku boleh menambahkan, bahkan laki-laki itu disebut 'seram' dan 'sangar' oleh pengunjung lain yang melihatnya memasuki kedai sehari setelah kejadian itu. Ah, bukan hanya pengunjung pada saat itu, tapi juga pelanggan setelahnya hingga saat ini, dan membuat suasana hangat kedai tersebut senyap seketika; pelanggan-pelanggan imutnya seperti Sakura akan menelengkan kepala penasaran, semenara Ino akan 'mengkerut' dan bahkan bersembunyi di balik bahu Tenten yang cuek, dan Hinata akan berkeringat dingin, menyangka seorang _yakuza _tengah meminta uang keamanan dari Haku.

Haku tahu benar, karena saat pertama kali itu ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan pelanggan lainnya. Zabuza muncul, lengkap dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam beserta _long coat_ bernada serupa (yang menurut orang awam menyeramkan), dengan kikuk menuju meja baristanya, kemudian duduk tenang. Merasa tak terlalu terkejut lagi setelah melihat tingkah kikuknya yang menurut Haku sangat lucu, ia pun membuka suara.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Zabuza-san?" nada profesionalitas terkandung dalam kalimatnya.

"Tolong...kopi hitamnya saja."

Haku tersenyum kembali mendengar pesanan pelanggannya. Ia mengangguk, dan segera menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam, kemudian meletakkannya di depan Zabuza, tak lupa mengambil tempat gula, susu, dan krim yang sudah dipilahnya meski ia tahu tipe-tipe pelanggan seperti Zabuza tidak akan menambahkan apapun selain sesendok gula ke dalam kopinya. Melihat tak ada lagi _service _yang kurang, Haku pun mengundurkan diri. Namun rupanya laki-laki itu memang ingin berbicara seperti yang ia duga, mengenai pertolongan yang berikan Haku kemarin.

"Terima kasih, kali ini aku bisa mencapai gedung itu di pagi hari tanpa tersesat sedikitpun," ujarnya pelan, seolah ia tak memperbolehkan pelanggan lain (yang menoleh penasaran padanya akibat penampilan misteriusnya) mendengar pembicaraan antara dia dan Haku. Pemuda itu pun tertawa pelan dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Bukan masalah, Zabuza-san. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kau mencari gedung itu sejak lama?" kali ini Haku memperlihatkan keramahan yang sama yang kemarin diperlihatkannya pada pria tersebut, dan Zabuza mengangguk. "Aku mencari gedung itu untuk memperlihatkan presentasiku mengenai pekerjaanku, tapi asistenku sakit dan aku tidak tahu letak persis gedungnya sehingga terjadilah insiden konyol kemarin."

"Tersesat sama sekali bukan insiden konyol menurutku, Zabuza-san," Haku memperhatikan cara Zabuza menyesap kopinya dengan sangat elegan dan terkesan santai, "jika saja kau tidak tersesat, mungkin saat ini pelanggan kedai kopiku tidak akan bertambah satu," candanya yang hanya menuai kernyitan 'apa-maksudmu' dari Zabuza.

Namun melihat tawa pelan Haku sesaat setelah melontarkan candaannya, Zabuza mau tak mau ikut tersenyum—dan sontak membuat sekelompok mahasiswi di dekatnya nyaris menjerit ala _fangirl. _"Aku bekerja di bidang periklanan, dan kulihat kedai kopimu..." Zabuza mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebagian interior di sekitarnya, "...cukup bagus, menurutku. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu memasarkannya? Tenang saja, biayanya gratis sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kemarin."

"Gratis?" iris coklat Haku membulat, dan ia siap memprotes, "tapi aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Haku," senyum sesenti kembali menghias wajah Zabuza, disertai dengan pemotongan kalimat. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang isinya sudah habis dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku akan menyuruh para stafku untuk datang esok hari, dokumentasi dan wawancara akan disiapkan untukmu. Oh, ini kartu namaku. Kalau mereka malas bekerja, segera telepon saja aku. Mengerti? Sampai jumpa."

Haku masih terbengong-bengong dengan Zabuza yang berlagak _bossy _(atau memang begitulah jabatannya) yang segera berlalu setelah meletakkan sebuah kartu nama dan uang bayaran kopinya di dekat cangkir. _Well, _bantuan datang di saat tidak terduga ketika salju menutupi permukaan tanah seperti sekarang ini, huh?

Tunggu, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, bahwa Haku menyadari rona merah muda yang menghias wajah Zabuza sesaat sebelum pria itu berbalik dengan sok _cool. _

Senyum Haku kali ini tersungging disertai kilatan nakal di mata.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa heran denganmu yang selalu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh ketika salju turun."

Haku melirik ke arah pintu masuk, tatapannya sejenak berkilat nakal sebelum senyum lebar kembali menghias wajah cantiknya. Orang yang sejak tadi berlalu lalang dalam nostalgianya rupanya sudah datang. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan sang Zabuza?

"Namaku Yuki Haku, Zabuza-san. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana cocoknya namaku dengan salju yang turun bersamaan kedatanganmu," Haku melempar senyum 'selamat datang' khasnya, "oh ya, apa kau kedinginan, Zabuza-san? Saljunya turun cukup lebat bukan?"

"Aku memakai mobil."

"_Sou ka? _Kau ingin pesan kopi hitam seperti biasa?"

"Hn, tolong."

"Segera siap, Zabuza-san."

Begitulah, percakapan singkat selalu mengawali kunjungan di tahun keempat Haku dan Zabuza bertemu, selalu di saat salju datang, di akhir tahun yang ramai oleh dekorasi Natal dan _euforia_ orang-orang akan fenomena _White Christmast and New Year, _dan selalu saja memesan kopi hitam. Kemudian sementara Haku membuat kopinya tetap dengan senyum kecil di bibir, sang pemilik iris coklat akan menatapnya dalam diam dengan tatapan dingin yang tak bisa dijelaskan maknanya. Dan ketika Haku telah meletakkan cangkir kopi yang disertai asap mengepul hangat pesanannya, Zabuza akan menghirupnya dalam sunyi. Tak ada apapun yang dibicarakan, kecuali jika kau bisa menghitung pembicaraan sepihak Haku yang bercerita mengenai keadaan kedai setahun ini dan apa saja yang dialami dengan pelanggan-pelanggan favoritnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing, atau bagaimana perasaaan sukanya pada salju yang begitu dalam sebagai pembicaraan. Itu pun Zabuza akan mengangguk atau menjawab singkat seolah ia tak pernah tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Haku...

Well, tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke rupanya?

Kecuali untuk tahun ini, tentunya. Karena tak mungkin Zabuza membiarkan begitu saja makhluk cantik itu lepas dari pandangannya. Dan untuk itulah ia datang.

"Haku."

"Ya?"

Sontak Haku menjawab sigap ketika suara berat itu memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dari kegiatan membersihkan mesin-mesin kopinya dan menatap balik Zabuza yang telah meletakkan bayaran kopi di dekat cangkirnya, seperti biasa.

"Tutuplah kedai untuk malam ini, lalu ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Restoran yang kubilang tahun lalu, ingat? Aku janji aku akan mengajakmu ketika aku sudah berhasil membuat perusahaan periklananku mendapat nama."

"Oh...? Selamat, kalau begitu," Haku menepuk kedua tangannya pelan. Ia mulai membersihkan cangkir kosong Zabuza sementara si pengajak tadi berdiri memperhatikannya. Sebuah kalimat mengalun lembut di telinga Haku yang tak berjarak terlalu jauh, menyebabkan ia menoleh kaget disertai tatapan tak percaya.

"...Zabuza-san? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak salah dengar," geleng Haku, "aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bertanya lagi."

Tawa geli nan lembut Haku berderai. Ia membiarkan saja rona wajah Zabuza yang makin menjadi sementara lengan-lengan kurusnya kini cekatan meraih mantel dan syalnya, sebelum ia menutup jendela-jendela kedai.

Tak berapa lama, keheningan _awkward _yang terjadi di antara mereka pudar begitu Zabuza menutup jendela terakhir dengan Haku di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

"Lalu...apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya saat ini juga, sementara aku sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk mendengarmu mengatakannya, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza tersenyum. Manikanya menangkap salju keperakan yang masih saja turun penuh kesunyian di depan kedai Haku. Seolah menghayati bagai salju yang tak ingin lekas-lekas mencair sesampainya ia di bumi, Zabuza semakin mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi dan kau akan menjawab sebagai kompensasi penantian empat tahunmu."

"Hmm, katakanlah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Haku."

Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu lembut, selembut butiran malaikat perak yang setia memeluk akhir tahun dengan cahaya redup khas musim dingin.

Dan itulah alasan lain yang membuat Haku menyukai salju; modus, kata anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Haku mengartikan putih dan Yuki adalah salju, bukan?"_

"_Kau benar, Zabuza-san."_

"_Ah, aku mengerti."_

"_Ada apa, Zabuza-san?"_

_Senyuman berkembang kembali di wajah tampannya. Senyum sesenti._

"_Aku mungkin mencintaimu karena seolah kau adalah malaikat yang membagikan salju di musim dingin," bisikan lembut mengalir memenuhi benak Haku. "Mungkin sejak pertama kita bertemu di bawah hujan salju empat tahun yang lalu, aku telah mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**END**

.

.


End file.
